This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This project seeks to understand the neural underpinnings of executive functioning abnormalities observed in some studies of cannabis-using youth by linking human adolescent effects to those of adolescent non-human primates and human young adults, and to carefully characterize the resolution of cannabis-related cognitive changes over a 28-day monitored abstinence period.